eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5628/5629 (1 January 2018)
Synopsis Max gives out paperwork for previous property owners to buy back what was fraudulently obtained from Weyland & Co the previous year, including the launderette, Ian's chip shop and Jay's car lot land, revealing that when Phil told Jay that his biological father was not Jase Dyer (Stephen Lord), Max had blackmailed him and it was a lie; Jay refuses to buy back the land. Kathy, now owner of the café, hosts a women-only party and urges them all not to let men dictate their lives; Carmel leaves and has Martin punch Max in the face as revenge for using her as part of Weyland's revenge scheme. Aidan talks Phil, Mick, Vincent and Keanu through his heist plan and tells them to be ready; when Aidan signals for everyone to take their positions, Mick's mother, Shirley, locks him in the cellar after reading his text messages. Keegan helps Mick escape the cellar so Shirley gets Mick's wife, Linda, and they track his phone, while Vincent tells Keanu's sister, Bernadette, who overheard the plans, that going home and saying nothing is the best way to help Keanu. Mick joins Keanu and they successfully stop a van and divert it to Albert Square, while Aidan's man, Milo, convinces the driver, Robert, to go to Turpin Road, where they stop outside the garage and Mick, Keanu, Vincent and Phil use fake guns to hold up the van; the men in the back open the van, but Mick recognises one, "Halfway", who immediately shoots him as Linda and Shirley look on. Mariam and Arshad arrive in Walford with Arshad's nephew, Masood, but they are horrified to witness the heist and shooting. Credits Main cast * Kellie Bright as Linda Carter * Linda Henry as Shirley Carter * Danny Dyer as Mick Carter * Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell * Richard Blackwood as Vincent Hubbard * Patrick Bergin as Aidan Joseph Patrick Maguire * Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor * Jake Wood as Max Branning * Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi Branning * Scott Maslen as Jack Branning * Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell * Harry Reid as Ben Mitchell * James Bye as Martin Fowler * Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale * Nitin Ganatra as Masood Ahmed * Indira Joshi as Mariam Ahmed * Madhav Sharma as Arshad Ahmed * Zack Morris as Keegan Baker * Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor * Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor * Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell * Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell * Jamie Borthwick as Jay Brown * Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter * Shona McGarty as Whitney Carter * Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard * Diane Parish as Denise Fox * Jasmine Armfield as Bex Fowler * Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler * Lisa Hammond as Donna Yates * Bonnie Langford as Carmel Kazemi * Maggie Steed as Joyce Murray * Christopher Timothy as Ted Murray * Tony Clay as Callum 'Halfway' Highway Guest cast * Orli Shuka as Robert * Ciaran Griffiths as Milo Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Hour-long Episodes